


【地藏x余顺天】理想国

by lxskr666



Category: The White Storm 2: Drug Lords, 扫毒2：天地对决
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxskr666/pseuds/lxskr666





	【地藏x余顺天】理想国

理想国

在开会的时候余顺天放在口袋里的手机收到了一条短信。他不动声色地把手机放到桌子下，在突然看到一张照片的时候额上青筋猛地跳动了一会儿。为了不影响开会，他把手机放好，坐直，迅速恢复成认真严肃的样子听着项目主管作报告。会议结束后，他对助理说：“我今晚临时有事，还有些文件你先帮着处理下。”  
助理接过余顺天手里的文件，恭敬答道：“是。”  
余顺天看了看手表，下午五点半。现在去餐厅吃饭怕是来不及，所以他打算开车到以前经常去的小店随便吃点东西。他本打算换上便装，但想起短信上的内容，咬咬牙，只戴上墨镜，围了条围巾。初秋的天气，风在人身旁打转，有些凉意。马路旁边因为种植常绿树木，还是一片绿意，并不觉得萧瑟。  
余顺天选了个不起眼的位置坐下。伙计不一会儿就把面端上了，刚出锅的面上还飘着热气，熏得他眼睛有点湿润。身旁食客的谈天说地、电视机里的喧闹与小店暖黄色的灯光把时间拉得漫长。余顺天就在这种温馨得心头发热的气氛中短暂回忆了下自己的年少时光，以及年少时光里绕不开的一个人。  
按照剧情的正常发展，他与地藏的兄弟情在那一晚、在南哥面前，甚至在医院门口就或许已经走到了尽头。余顺天并不是好坏不分之人，但他不得不选择一个立场，这个立场，就是近乎冷血的执行南叔的命令，不管不顾恳求之后隐藏着的误会。那次见面后可以称得上是永别。尽管后来他和走上贩毒之路的地藏有着或明或暗的较量，他们虽然还有见面，但都带着不同的立场。决裂后，余顺天为了改变困窘的处境开始学金融，在学习的过程中遇到了他的老师兼妻子。两人相处了八年，共同度过了很多难关，但最终还是好聚好散。说没有感情是假的，毕竟邹文凤曾经在他无助的时候给了他一个港湾，这让余顺天倍感温暖。很可惜，缘分尽了，两人也挥手道别，各自安好。离婚以后，余顺天对谈情说爱失去了兴趣，禁欲了很长一段时间。在离婚之前，余顺天一直以为自己喜欢的是女人。没想到多年后的一次酒后乱性，让余顺天发现自己的真实性向。那一天他喝得太多了，醉到没有分辨地上了店里的一个MB。醒来之后余顺天头疼欲裂，在手下断断续续的复述中余顺天才明白那天晚上自己到底干了什么。结果当然是给MB一笔足够养老的钱作为封口费，余顺天为了让自己安心，拼命投入工作，人都瘦了一好圈。  
余顺天叱咤金融市场这么多年，要风得风要雨得雨，唯独性向这件事不受他的控制。他需要十分小心翼翼的避开所有人，冒着被认出的风险去寻找短暂的欢愉。在翻云覆雨中他总是会想起一张朝气蓬勃的脸，这张脸一直在他脑海里晃来晃去，呼唤着他的名字，一遍又一遍，温柔得很。这总给余顺天一种背叛者的心虚，当他看清枕边的人，又会松一口气。到最后他干脆将这些事情断了个干净，自己在网上买点东西在家里享受。  
本来这一切都可以不被发现，未曾想他应该送到家的包裹被人劫了去，还被拆开拍照。那人威胁余顺天若是不去赴约，就要把一切公之于众。余顺天不敢想象这件事被爆出后他以及他的商业帝国会受到何种不可估量的影响，所以，即使对方摆的是鸿门宴他也得赴约。  
若是陌生人还好，余顺天还有解决的办法，可问题是，那个人是地藏。  
虽然之前与地藏有着二十几年的交情，但余顺天对他的“前”兄弟还是不甚了解。他不明白为什么短短几年，当初忠诚本分的地藏会变成独霸一方的大毒枭，也不明白为什么地藏的行事风格会变得如此暴戾，以至于让他有更深切的与地藏划清关系的诉求——尽管在二十几年前他们曾经或许会有更多的可能。  
当余顺天意识回笼时他已经吃完了面并对着碗筷呆坐着。手机又震动了一下，余顺天点开一看，神色微变，急忙结账上车。

一栋别墅立在海边。这栋别墅不属于别墅区的一部分，依地势而建，观景很好。有一条小路踏着沙滩而建，顺着走就可以走到别墅门口。在门前等候的手下程序性的搜了余顺天的身，余顺天顺从的高举双手，十分无奈：他总不可能直接提枪来硬刚，尽管他曾无数次这么想过。商界精英需要的是体面的过去，而不是被见证过的刀光剑影。南叔去世后，帮会里的弟兄大多散去，出国的出国，洗白的洗白，只有……只有地藏，是他从头到尾的见证者。  
他拾级而上，手下扶着精美的楼梯栏杆。别墅里的装饰下了功夫，可不见丝毫人气，厨房好似摆设，估计冰箱里只有酒。想到这里，余顺天没有意识到自己甚至无奈的笑了一下。这种作风像极了暴发户，然而暴发户以前可是连路边几块钱的小吃都吃得津津有味的人。  
楼梯很长，似乎走不到尽头。渐渐的，余顺天突然感觉到自己双脚发软，浑身发烫。他又深吸了一口气，发现空气中隐约有一种香气，他一时有些恍惚，靠在栏杆上捏了捏眉心。  
回忆，又是回忆。或许人老了就总是喜欢回忆，尽管有的回忆只能徒增烦恼。

夏夜。凉风如水，夜色温柔。  
“别喝了，醉了没人扛你回去。”  
“天哥会扛我回去的。”  
“喂，你才认识我多久，这么相信我？”  
“就是相信。”  
“下次别喝这么多了。”  
“知道了，下次还喝。”  
“喂！”年少的余顺天拿他小弟没办法，想把人直接扔地上。没想到小弟身手矫捷，紧搂住余顺天的脖子，双腿牢牢勾着余顺天的腰，在余顺天的脸上“吧唧”亲了一口：“天哥最好了。”  
余顺天瞪大了眼睛，当场愣住。温暖柔软的触感仿佛深深印在了心尖上，正当他脑内汹涌澎湃天人交战时，罪魁祸首早就睡着了。余顺天只好轻轻摇头，背着他慢慢走回家。  
他洗了澡，准备擦头发。余顺天突然瞥见被子里隆起一块，他觉得奇怪，把毛巾搭在肩膀上，走过去掀开被子。地藏把自己缩成一团，额上还有一层汗，双眼紧闭。  
“你……”余顺天拿起毛巾给地藏擦汗，擦到一半的时候手被地藏握住，挣脱不开。地藏慢慢睁开眼睛看他，一脸委屈：“天哥，难受。”  
余顺天十分清楚的意识到这种难受是什么难受。他试探着开口：“你知道怎么做吧？”  
“不会……”地藏的声音低到几乎算是呜咽了，余顺天心头一紧。怀着一种我小弟我得照顾的责任心，余顺天还是帮地藏解决了。余顺天的技术不算好，纯粹只用作平常满足自己，他一边套弄着，一边仔细观察地藏的反应。地藏低着头，刘海遮住了眉眼，呼吸有些粗重。  
余顺天尝试着多种花样，先是温柔的抚摸，然后试探着用指腹碰了碰顶端的小孔，借着液体的润滑，由上到下。地藏年纪虽小，但老二不小。余顺天突然有点羡慕，不过这种少年幼稚的情绪被他迅速的扔到一边。地藏乖巧的歪着头看他，眼角有些泛红，眼神湿漉漉的，就像小动物一样。余顺天受不了这种眼神。  
结束后，两人面对坐着，喘着粗气，身边的其他声音渐渐消失了，时间仿佛被拉得很长很长。  
余顺天扯过毛巾帮地藏擦拭。突然，落在他身上的眼神变得炽热，余顺天抬头看去，地藏的脸颊还是红红的，直直的看着他，一副欲求不满的样子。这个时候余顺天的第六感开始起作用了，他把毛巾一扔就要离开：“自己擦，我先……”  
“天哥。”不知道为什么，喝醉了的人力气挺大。余顺天就这样毫无防备的被地藏从身后推倒在床上，后背被一个火热的物体蹭着，气氛越来越暧昧。余顺天努力的扭头，厉声警告道：“放开我！”  
“天哥……”地藏委屈的小声说：“还是难受。”  
“我帮你去叫人，你放开我。”余顺天只穿了一条睡裤，两人紧紧相贴的亲密让他不禁起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。然而，无论余顺天怎么威胁，地藏就是不听。甚至当余顺天还在积极劝说的时候地藏的老二就已经借着点润滑进去了小半截。  
余顺天难受的“嗯”了一声，清楚的感觉到里面的物体又有变大的趋势。被猛然插入的感觉很不好受。地藏感觉到余顺天的不满，凑过去小心的吻着余顺天的肩膀和脸安抚他，感觉到余顺天不再那么僵硬的时候再开始慢慢抽插。余顺天被地藏顶着，头脑发昏，压下去的酒劲又有上头的趋势，他尝试翻身逃离，又被按住。地藏发狠地印上余顺天微张的唇，用舌尖描绘着余顺天性感的唇形，在余顺天惊讶的想发出声音时长驱直入，猛烈的亲吻让余顺天失去了对身体的控制力，只能任由情欲主导着他的一举一动。地藏一边抽插，一边低声在余顺天耳边唤着他的名字，一声又一声，温柔而深情。余顺天当时不能明白，为什么同样的称呼，地藏却唤出了不同的感觉。他还来不及作出反应，便深陷浪潮。  
第二天，余顺天装出一副什么都没有发生的样子。有什么已经在发生变化，而在这变化笼罩下的两人丝毫没有发现，仍照常相处。余顺天仍是冲在最前面的拼命三郎，地藏仍是扛着砍刀紧紧跟在余顺天身后的忠诚小弟。  
只是没想到，另一晚的事成了一个厚厚的屏障，将原本更应亲密的兄弟分割成死敌。

“这么多年身手没长进，还变弱了。”余顺天还在扶着栏杆愣神的时候，地藏出现在楼梯尽头。那个记忆中的小弟身形拔高，蓄起了胡子，被晒得更黑，厚重的大衣也掩盖不住身上蓬勃的野性美。余顺天被他盯着有点脊背发凉，努力扶着栏杆站稳，声音有点哑：“你到底想干什么？”  
地藏看着余顺天明明支撑不住还要嘴硬的样子，下身又硬了几分。余顺天应该是想要摆出一副拒人于千里之外的冷淡样子，在药物的作用下却硬生生变成了嗔怪。  
“我想干你。一直都想。”地藏勾了勾嘴角，扯出一个让余顺天震惊的、近乎偏执的笑容。

余顺天再度恢复意识的时候已经是在柔软的大床上了。他双手都被毛茸茸的手铐铐住，另一端扣在床头的栏杆上。他试着挣扎，无果，更是惹来坐在身旁的地藏的无情嗤笑。  
“要想我守口如瓶，那就用后面高潮射给我看。”地藏笑着说，声音却是冷的。  
“你不要欺人太甚。”余顺天努力控制住自己的怒火，怒视着他。  
“哦，我好怕。”地藏说着拿出手机，贴着余顺天的脸拍了几张：“你知不知道你现在的样子有多诱人。虽然舍不得，但我还是会把他们送到报社，让——”地藏用机械手扯开余顺天的领带、衬衣纽扣，用金属部分摩擦着余顺天的胸膛：“所有人都知道商界精英私底下是多么淫荡的人。”  
药效发作了。余顺天咬住下唇发出一声呜咽。  
“那就先来个轻松的吧。”地藏说完，解开余顺天的皮带，脱下他的裤子，拿着涂有润滑剂的按摩棒抵着余顺天的后面，稍稍用力，旋转没入，调到中档。  
一瞬间袭来的快感让余顺天闭上眼睛，头无力的转向一边落在枕头上，用牙齿咬着下唇。他一会儿身在云霄，一会儿又坠入深海，在浮沉中，在黑暗中他还是想到了那个曾被他念过许多遍的名字，不发出声音，只是作着口型。  
振国。  
那个说会保护余顺天一辈子的小弟，那个倔强傲娇又敏感的小弟，早就在某一天就离他远去了。他还未来得及意识到的独特心思被匆匆埋葬，他开始学着冷硬如冰，把真实的想法都压在心底。  
冯振国已经死了。余顺天想。  
他还会记得雨夜里微微颤抖的肩膀、血色中急切的呼喊、宿醉之后的温开水以及腼腆中带着十足信任的微笑。那时他还不懂，总把那一切当成洪水猛兽，希望用时间去抹杀。或许曾经也动了情，奈何希望让时光否认得快一干二净，只留下一点点的意难平，作为后悔的药引。  
地藏慢慢坐直了身体，余顺天没有看到他脸上的震惊。  
“余顺天。”地藏抽出按摩棒，用自己硬得发胀的老二为代替，发狠的顶着，似乎要将那个他这么多年一直放在心尖上的人与自己的身体合二为一。  
他走了这么远，以为可以逃离一切，但可笑的是命运给他留下的是一个圆。  
其实从未走远，虽然隔了十万八千里，但还有转圜的余地。  
“你当初，为什么不问我有没有做过？”地藏的心里始终有一根刺。南叔怀疑他，可以，但余顺天，不行。他那么相信余顺天，最后得到的却是这样一个结局。惨白灯光下的客厅，在所有人的见证下，余顺天对着他挥刀，斩断了他心里最后一点妄想。他从此发誓与余顺天势不两立，走上贩毒之路，毫不犹豫。  
“……这是我能做到的最好的安排。”余顺天的脑子已经开始不清醒，在药物的作用下他终于可以将心中压了很久的话一并吐露，虽然他还不知道等待着他的是什么，但他已经没有任何保留。就算南叔当时开了恩，其他人也不会放过地藏。正兴里暗潮汹涌，绝非一个人的功劳。只有他出手，他这个深受南叔信任的人出手，才能让所有人满意——除了地藏。这也是他心里的一个结，多少次他梦见浑身是血的地藏，一句“对不起”像卡在了喉咙里，吐不出来的难受。  
在送地藏去医院的路上，余顺天也曾想过解释，但解释在那刻显得如此苍白。地藏的感情很纯粹，受到伤害就会一辈子记着。余顺天不能回应他的这份信任，他努力了，却仍然没有给地藏个好结局。当地藏拒绝他最后能做的事情时，余顺天想，到头了。  
相信容不得猜疑，更别说把猜疑用在兄弟上。  
“余顺天，你混蛋。”地藏将头埋在余顺天胸口，无法形容自己现在这种操蛋的心情。房间里陷入一片安静。

一个十分简单的误会，却影响了两个人之后的人生。

醒来的一瞬间余顺天就发现气氛不对劲了。地藏坐在一旁的椅子上，托着脸看他，一身的匪气就跟突然被扔掉了似的，换成了幽怨。这让余顺天有种自己瞬间变成负心汉的错觉。  
“不解释一下？”地藏问。  
余顺天皱眉：“解释什么？”  
“你还想瞒到什么时候？是不是我不问你就不说？”地藏用手指着余顺天的胸膛：“你还有没有点良心？枉我这么多年白受苦了。”  
“你后来碰毒，是另有隐情？”余顺天觉得当自己话说出口的那一刻好像有什么在崩坏。  
“因为你！妈的不然我用得着这样吗？干什么不好非要贩毒，啊？要不是你怀疑我，我能这样吗？”地藏努力忍住自己想把余顺天吊起来干到哭的冲动。  
“我操！”余顺天难得的爆了粗口，震惊道：“你怎么这么幼稚啊？”  
“妈的我就是幼稚了怎么了？”地藏越说越气，为自己的危险毒枭生涯感到不值。  
余顺天没忍住，凑过去抱着地藏的头就猛地亲了上去，两人滚回床上，狠狠干了一炮。想要反攻的余顺天还是被地藏放倒了，地藏掐着余顺天精瘦的腰，咬着余顺天的耳朵说：“天哥这么细的腰，做上面的可惜了。”  
“我叼你啊！”余顺天气急，拿腿猛踢地藏。  
于是两个人从床上又滚到了地上，打得难舍难分。

后来？你问后来啊。这又是另外一个故事了。这对主人公终于明白了对方不变的心思，两个人在相信、猜忌、反目之后又重归于好，这个故事听起来十分的操蛋并且有戏剧性。但有时候生活就是这样。在成年人的世界里，大家都学会了不动声色，其实要真把话挑明了说，一切其实并不难解决，除非口是心非。

谁能想到香港最大毒枭已经从良，配合警方完成多次大规模的国内国际的扫毒行动，成就突出。香港的治安风气得以整治，被抓到毒贩都得到了处罚，吸毒者也都在余顺天的基金支持下接受改造。毒品已经很难打进香港，剩下的一些都在警方的控制中。因为有功，地藏得以宽大处理，没收所有财产，坐了十三年牢。说是坐牢，倒不如是来享受的。单人牢房的待遇让不少狱友羡慕，多少人曾经不满，但当他们听到地藏的大名时，就不敢造次。余顺天忙着赚他们的养老钱，想起地藏的时候就过来看看。  
“你说说你当时把话讲清楚我就不会这样了。”地藏说起这个还是一脸委屈。  
“我才不信，你当时根本听不进去。”余顺天淡然回嘴。  
“你不试试怎么知道？”  
“那我怎么知道试试就行啊？得了，你先在这里呆几年洗洗戾气，过几年我再来接你。”  
“我怕你红杏出墙啊。”  
“还出个屁啊，都半截身子埋在土里的人了。”余顺天觉得这家伙越活越回去了，幼稚的很。  
“喂，记得想我。”走之前地藏犹豫了一下，还是开口叮嘱。  
“知道了。好好改造。”余顺天在脸红之前摆脱了一脸想要八卦的狱警，快步走出监狱。

监狱里的生活很有规律，就是吃的素了点。地藏在定期称完体重后忍不住和狱警开玩笑：“阿sir啊，你们这要是开个减肥班我估计会有很多人来哦。”  
“您过奖了。”狱警习惯了地藏这种吊儿郎当的样子，十分熟练的和地藏扯起皮来。  
来探视的余顺天在上下打量地藏三遍后，问：“你是不是转性了？”  
“我怎么了？”  
“瘦成这样，要不要给你带点营养品啊？”  
“算了，以前也吃得够多了。”地藏摆摆手，手铐在他手腕处叮叮当当的晃着：“就当忆苦思甜咯。”  
余顺天放心了：“可以，很有觉悟，再加油！”  
“喂，钱赚了多少了？”  
“百来万是有了。”  
“不够，我还要坐游艇、喝香槟、吃燕窝、看美女，这些怎么够？”  
“前三样没问题，最后一个你跟我解释一下？”余顺天挑眉看地藏。  
“你过来我就跟你解释啊。”地藏朝着余顺天勾勾手指。  
余顺天看了身后努力想缩小自己存在感的狱警，确认安全后，从窗口伸手进去。地藏将两根手指并起来放到唇上亲吻，眨了眨眼，将手指按在余顺天的手上。余顺天收回手，把刚刚地藏碰过的地方又按在自己脸上。两人隔着玻璃笑了起来。  
“幼稚鬼。”余顺天说。  
“彼此彼此。”地藏回应。

一次，余顺天大病之后终于抽出时间来看地藏。地藏双手抱胸打量余顺天半晌，问：“你吸粉了？”  
“没，就病了一阵子。”余顺天走路还有点飘，但强装镇定。  
“要不是我还在里面，早就把你干到哭了。”地藏一脸不相信。  
“有种就来啊。”余顺天才不怕地藏这种色厉内荏的威胁，这家伙在监狱里要和五指姑娘过这么久，想想他难受的样子余顺天就是一阵舒爽。  
“过来。”  
“干什么？”  
“你。”  
“正经点。”  
“手过来给我握一下啦，真的是，你以为我要干什么啊？”  
“哦。”  
两人看着对方，不说话，就握着手。  
“喂。”  
“又干什么？”  
“我还是觉得很好。”  
“好什么？”  
“差点就要错过了。”  
“……是啊。”  
“所以你就等着吧，让我禁欲十三年，出来有你好叫的。”  
“我叼你啊！”余顺天怒而离开，留下地藏嘴角疯狂上扬。

“我见你小子以前挺懂礼貌的啊，怎么现在就叫我‘喂’？”  
“好的天哥！天哥你真紧！”  
“喂！”  
“现在是谁没有礼貌啦？”

地藏出狱那天正是初春，欣欣向荣的日子总会让人心情特别好。悦耳的鸟鸣与清新的空气让在牢狱里待了十三年的地藏突然感觉到了人间的温暖。  
“怎么这么多年没见，你还是老样子啊。”地藏和余顺天客气道。  
“头发都白了。”余顺天指着自己的脑袋，“愁死了。”  
“染啊。”  
“伤身体！”余顺天把自己的外套丢给地藏，坐上车，发动。  
“去哪？”  
“回家。”


End file.
